How to lose a family
by fragonknight01
Summary: Severus Snape has an ugly temper which costs him dearly.


Disclaimer: Don't own it... Wish I did...

Author Note: Due to reviews where peeps chastise me for not writing canon please note: I read and acknowlege that you have several well thought out valid points. I will also say that I do not write canon, never have, don't intend to. I also detest books six and seven and as far as I write, they do not exist. I write what I feel like writing, not what other people expect, or want even. The purpose of fanfiction is to express ones self through the use of other people's literary worlds. I realize that by the end of book seven Harry had devolved into a characture of wizardhood only slightly less offensive than ex-minister Fudge while Snape blossomed into a paragon of virtue in the world of JKR...but that is canon. Let me reiterate once again: IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR CANON YOU ARE READING THE WRONG AUTHOR. And, I have added another sentence to clearly state that the war is over.

How to lose a family.

Now that the Dark Lord Voldemort has been defeated times are a' changin'...

Severus Snape was not in a good mood having been called up to the Headmaster's office in the middle of brewing some complex potions for the infirmary. He stormed up the steps after snarling, "Fizzing Whiz bees".

The scene that greeted him was utterly fantastic. There was a Moses basket decked out in blue and a doddering old fool bent over it cooing. "What has happened this time that I could not finish my brewing?" He snapped.

Dumbledore straightened and smiled, "Severus, my boy! The most marvelous thing has just happened!"

"What?" The snarky Potions Master snarled.

It would seem that you are the father of these two children and they have been sent here by the birth mother's family for you to take care of."

"Children? Where did they come from?" Severus was beginning to feel rather unsettled.

"There was a letter in the basket with the boys. Here let me read it to you." Dumbledore cleared his throat a few times and began to speak.

_Severus Snape, _

_According to the last will and testament of Cecilia Deveraux, these two children are your progeny. Although Ms. Deveraux gave testimony that she had been raped by Death Eaters whom she could not identify, the paternity test states you are the father. You are not being prosecuted because we have ascertained that you were nowhere near Ms. Deveraux and that polyjuice potion had been involved… _

The letter rambled on for several more paragraphs, but Snape tuned most of them out. "How did these children arrive in your office?" He finally snapped.

Albus twinkled merrily as he chirped, "Why Mr. Potter found the delivery man preparing to knock on the doors as he opened them to go out for his morning run."

Snape hissed, "Of course Potter would have something to do with it."

"Now, Severus! It was very kind of him to skip his morning run and bring the children up to me straight away."

"Yes, it was just marvelous of Potter to think of me."

"He was not aware that the children were yours when he brought them to me."

Snape shook his head. "Of course not! I'm sure he searched the basket thoroughly before bringing them here."

Albus did not stop the twinkle. "So what are your plans regarding the children now that you know about them?"

An eyebrow arched, "I don't plan to do anything with them. I am going back down to my lab and finish brewing the potions I was working on before I was interrupted."

Albus sighed. "Severus, my boy, you need to make arrangements for your children."

"I do not have to do anything about them. I did not ask for them. I did not beget them. I do not want them. Give them to Potter and let him carry them back out the door. I refuse to assume custody of them."

As he spoke, his magic shimmered around him until his words gave intent and the bond which he shared with the children could be seen breaking.

The children felt the pain of lost family magic and wailed in agony. Dumbledore stared in horrified fascination at Snape. Snape seemed to be observing the process calmly even though he knew that denying a magical child that small of a family's magic could kill the child.

Harry stepped forward from the shadows he had been standing in. "I accept these two children into the Potter Family and give them use of the Potter and Black magics. So mote it be."

The screaming soon tapered to a whimper as Harry reached down and picked up the basket. Turning to Albus he spoke. "I will see you in a few days since classes are all finished. I will take these two to my new home. I will try to be back for graduation."

Severus stared at the fireplace after Harry went through. "Why was he still here if all he did was bring the basket to you?"

Dumbledore went back to his desk and sat heavily in his chair. He sat back and closed his eyes, obviously fighting some emotion before speaking. "Harry wanted to remain until you spoke regarding the children. Obviously, my abandoning him on the Dursley's doorstep scarred him for life. He wanted to make sure they would not be a burden to you."

Snape accepted the explanation then went back to his usual foul temper. "If that was all, I wish to return to my laboratory."

It was the wrong thing to say and Dumbledore finally had enough of his rudeness and audacity. The old man still had the conversation with Harry ringing in his ears regarding the potions master from before he had stepped into the office. Harry had warned Dumbledore that Snape was not going to accept the children and had begged to be allowed to stay and help when the need arose. Harry had been correct regarding the other man's personality- he had been for years… The veil was now ripped away from Dumbledore's eyes and he saw that which everyone else had seen for years. "There is no need for you to finish the potions unless you feel it necessary. Instead, you may begin packing."

"I do not have plans to go anywhere. I will finish the brewing."

Albus glared at the man whom he had spent the last twenty years loving as a son. "Don't be obtuse along with petty and spiteful. I have finally had enough of your malicious malcontent and simply wish to let you know that as of this minute you are no longer employed by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What?" Snape was dumbfounded.

Albus shook his head and wiped tears from his eyes as he refused to look at the shocked man. Real effort was made to collect himself before he spoke. "Severus Snape, I know that I grievously wronged you when you were a student here. However, I also spent some eighteen odd years trying to make up for that. Sirius Black spent twelve years in Azkaban and came out a different man. James Potter died for his wife and child. You, however, seem to have remained the same. Yes, you did spend some time in Azkaban, but it did not change you fundamentally. You have been allowed to bully and ridicule students for the entire time of your tenure here as a teacher while I sat by and hoped one day you would change. Today I saw you almost kill two innocent children with no remorse. It has been driven home to me that you really do not care about anything except your own agenda. I cannot, in good faith, allow you to remain around any children I am responsible for."

After finishing his speech the old man laid his head down on the desk and sobbed. His chest was tight as if his heart were broken. Severus Snape had been a son to him and the illusion of Snape as a caring individual had been ripped away with his casual relinquishing of the children. He had not even looked at them.

Severus did not know what to do. He wanted to comfort the old man and fix the problem, but there really was nothing to fix. He had broken a bond he had not even known about because of his abysmal temper. The two children would have died from not having a magical anchor if Potter had not accepted them.

He finally took a deep breath and spoke clearly in a low tone. "I apologize for letting my temper get the best of me, Headmaster. It has, indeed, cost me dearly."

The old man did not raise his head. It hurt too much and he was too old.

Snape slipped out of the office and returned to his rooms for the last time. He finished brewing the potions and sent them to the infirmary before packing his personal effects and exiting the castle per Albus's instructions.

Snape's last sight of Dumbledore was of the broken old wizard crumpled over his desk. The strain of the meeting was too great for him. But, the younger man would not know that until several days later when he would read about the death of Hogwart's Headmaster in the Daily Prophet.


End file.
